The field of the invention pertains to wheelbarrows for manually carrying a wide variety of light bulky or heavy items. In particular, the invention pertains to wheelbarrows that can be easily loaded and unloaded, and to wheelbarrows that can be folded substantially flat for hanging storage on a wall.
The typical wheelbarrow comprises a pair of arms attached together to form a "V". A single wheel and wheel attachment means depend from the apex of the "V" and handgrips are formed on the tips of the "V". Within the "V" a cargo hopper of metal or plastic is attached to the arms. Attached to the arms adjacent the handles are a pair of legs to support the hopper above the ground when the wheelbarrow is not being moved.
The typical wheelbarrow serves very well for carrying cargo, however, the cargo must be lifted to load the hopper. Unloading requires either lifting the cargo from the hopper or tilting the entire hopper and arms over the wheel. In addition, the typical wheelbarrow is a bulky item to store and transport.
Many light items such as leaves and yard debris are best swept, raked or blown and therefore not conveniently loadable into a typical wheelbarrow. Likewise, some heavy items such as rocks and small boulders are best slid or rolled and therefore also not conveniently loadable into a typical wheelbarrow.